The Mutt, the Wolf, and the Fox
by DragonHazel
Summary: Amaris has learned a lot in her life. At 11 she learned she was a witch, at 13 she learned what true, excruciating pain was, at age 15 she learned she was a mate to a mutt and a wolf, and at age 17 she learned that true love conquers all, even a war. (SiriusxRemusxOc) Marauders Era. Reposted due to rewriting. In progress
1. Chapter 1

"Amaris!" I heard my mom yell, "Someone's here to see you!" That's weird; rarely anyone comes to see me here. I placed my book back on my end table and went down the hallway to our living room. When I got there, I saw a, very odd couple of people. A man, with a long white beard and a, well, a wizard's hat with stars and crescent moons on them. His face showed his years, but his eyes showed youthfulness, yet also showed knowledge beyond years. Beside him was a strict looking woman. She had her hair wound into a tight bun, and she was also wearing a long emerald robe.

"Ah, Amaris, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is professor Minerva McGonagall." The man with the beard said.

"It's nice to meet you too," I replied questioningly.

"We were wondering if we could all have a nice chat?" Dumbles asked my mom.  
"Sure, I guess." I walked over to the beanbag on the floor as McGonagall and Dumbledore walked over to sit on the couch.

"Amaris, we'd like to invite you to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore stated as soon as I sat down.  
"B-but there's no such thing as magic!" My mom exclaimed.  
"Ah, but there is," Dumbledore replied as McGonagall handed me a letter. The first page said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Amaris Xander,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I can't believe it! I continued to the other page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Magic is real! I laughed. "Wait, why me, and how much will it cost?" I continued.

"Why?" "You are an amazing witch miss Xander, and it is a full-ride scholarship, we understand your financial situation, and we hope that you'll take the offer." Dumbledore finished.

"I'd love to go, but where do I get all this stuff?" I asked, holding up the letter.

"Oh, Hagrid will help you retrieve your school supplies, and take you to where you will be staying until the beginning of the term."

"Who is Hagrid exactly?" My mom asked hesitantly.

"Oh, he's the keeper of keys at Hogwarts, as well as the Care Of Magical Creatures Professor." Dumbledore replied smiling.

"Okay, when will he be here?" I asked, excited.  
"Two weeks from tomorrow," Dumbledore replied standing up. McGonagall looked at my mom and said,

"Thank you for your time," and then looked at me "And I will see you at school Miss Xander." She finished. Dumbledore just smiled and nodded to my mom, and then patted my shoulder. Then he and McGonagall left out our front door without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

I never knew two weeks could pass so slowly. In those two weeks, I got a few books to read, and packed some older ones as well. I also packed some normal clothes for bed and weekends. Other than that, I didn't bring much, just a few more necessities and personal items like pictures and such. I decided that bringing my guitar was a no go because I didn't even know how I was getting to Hogwarts, so my beloved guitar stayed safe at home. I was completely packed two days after being told I was a witch.

The rest of the weeks were normal, I spent time with my family, and I lived in my local library, as a normal eleven year old does. Okay, every eleven-year-old bookworm. But now, the night, or morning, I can't really tell before Hagrid is supposed to arrive, I am shaking with excitement and anxiety. That also means that I can't sleep. The only thing I can think of right now is that in a few hours, I will be going to England. I will be leaving all of my family and friends to go to a new life, one where I truly belong. I can't wait. I will miss my close family and friends, but I know I will meet new friends, and I will have my own family someday too.

I awoke to the shrill sound of my alarm clock blaring in my right ear. I groggily sat up, and then I realized it was Monday. Wait, MONDAY. I rushed to grab my clothes, and then a jumped into the shower. After I got out, I threw on my AC/DC t-shirt and my old worn out black jeans. I then ran the comb through my hair, and brushed my teeth. After doing that, I ran into the living room where my mom was reading. She looked up at me questioningly.

"What is it?" She laughed.

"It's Monday." I replied breathless.

"Monday?" She retorted, not understanding.

"It's Monday, Hagrid will be here at any time!" I stressed.

"Oh, it is Monday." She started.

"Do you have your inhaler?"

"Check." I replied.

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Books?"

"What type of question is that?" I laughed. She started laughing too and hugged me.

"Be careful, and don't cause too much trouble, okay?"

"Okay, no promises though." She just gave me a pointed look at my reply. The only thing it did was make me laugh even more.

"Love you ma," I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"Love you too, Night Owl." She said, with a similar expression on her face.

"Try to stay home for at least a month this summer, I know you will probably want to stay with your friends."

"Now I can promise that." I laughed, continuing my earlier thought.

"I'm going to miss you kiddo." Was her only reply. I just hugged her again. After the hug, I threw my bag by the door and flopped on the couch. I then grabbed a random book off the tall, black bookshelf to my right. Instead of reading, however, I ended up falling asleep. The next thing I knew was being shaken awake from my mom.

"Huh?" I croaked, trying to blink the sleep out of my eyes.

"He's here." My mom said, smiling at me.

"Kay, I'm up, I'm up." I slurred. I then heard a boom of a good-hearted laugh. I looked in the direction of the door, but a huge, giant of a man, standing in my living room, obscured my view. He had long brown hair, and a long beard to match it. He wore animal hide and leather clothing.

"Hi," I said shocked.

"Why Ello' there Amaris." He began. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, but everyone calls me Hagrid." He finished with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you Hagrid!" I chirped, laughing. I smiled up at the gentle giant, and looked back at my mom and waved. I then laughed at her expression and ran over to hug her.

"Be safe, love you," she whispered.

"Love you too, and I'll try." I winked as I pulled out of the hug. I walked over and picked up my bag, and waved at my mom again.

"Ready?" Hagrid asked jokingly.

"Yup!" I laughed, walking out the door. As I walked out I knew one thing, I was ready for whatever this new world would bring.

Hagrid and I then made our way to a large black motorcycle that was parked where my dad's car normally was. We took the bike all the way to downtown, which was about a 30 minute ride, and let me tell you, riding cramped in a sidecar for that long is not a pleasurable experience. We ended up parking in a deserted parking lot not too far from the old courthouse. After I got out of the sidecar, I stretched, and looked around. After seeing no one, I looked back at Hagrid, and the motorcycle was gone!

"Woah." Was all I could say. Hagrid just laughed. He then led me up the steps to the old courthouse, and to a small room that not many people seemed to notice. We walked over to the largest fireplace I have ever seen, and Hagrid reached into a bucket hanging just above the mantle. He then threw it into the blazing fire. It turned green! He looked at me and said,

"This is the floo, it's a wizard's plane."

"O-okay, but what do I do?" I asked confused.

"Step into the flames, and speak clearly, Diagon Alley." He finished. I gulped, but summoned up some courage, and I stepped into the flames. They surprisingly didn't burn me! I then remembered what Hagrid said to do, and with that thought I said,

"Diagon Alley!"

I felt a tug at my stomach and I felt extremely dizzy. It only lasted for a second, but the blurriness was unbearable! Before I knew it, I fell face first into a wooden floor. I slowly got up, brushing the soot off my clothes and stretching again. As corny as it was, the first thing that popped into my head was, we're not in America any more Amaris. I chuckled softly to myself. About a minute after I walked through the "Floo," Hagrid emerged gracefully, well, as gracefully as a giant can, and looked at me.

"So, how was it?" He laughed at my expression.

"Horridly amazing?" I said questioningly, he just laughed some more.

"Cross-Atlantic floo is always an adventure, normal flooing isn' that bad." He smiled at me gesturing me to follow him. I just raised my eyebrow and followed him.

"This is the leaky cauldron." He said gesturing down the hall we had just walked into. We walked through a door into a larger room, filled with men, women, and children of all ages conversing. There were barmaids levitating plates and cups! A man in the corner stirred a drink in his mug with his wand! My eyes were probably as wide as an owl's as I looked back at Hagrid. He just smiled and continued through the bar, nodding to a man at the bar. And he ushered me out a door. We were in a small alleyway, and he grabbed an umbrella from his jacket and tapped some of the bricks on the wall in front of us. The bricks moved! They opened up gradually, until there was a clear way for us to walk through, and beyond the bricks were hundreds of people on the street that seemed to go on for ages! There were multiple shops that lined both sides of the streets. I looked up at Hagrid. He smiled down at me.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Amaris."

Thank y'all for reading~

Be sure to leave a review! Thanks so much!


End file.
